dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Raven is a half-human, half-demon daughter of the inter-dimensional demon Trigon and the human woman Arella. Her birthplace and home realm is Azarath. She is a prominent member of the superhero team Teen Titans. Biography Early Life Before she was born, Raven's human mother, Arella, was a member of a cult, who married her off to the demon Trigon, resulting in Raven's conception. Afterwards, her mother then fled and was saved by Azarathians from another dimension, where Raven grew up. Her father later captured her so he could conquer Earth, destroying her home world and mother in the process. However, Trigon underestimated how powerful his daughter really was. Raven trapped her father inside a red crystal, and escaped to Earth where she was taken in by the Titans. Appearances * Abilities As the child of a supremely powerful inter-dimensional demon, Raven possesses great powers, both psionic and magical. Her psionic abilities, granted to her from her father, include: *'Empathy:' She can sense and control the feelings and emotions of others or gain knowledge of their intentions and sense their mental state. This allows her to feel whats going on her envoirement or to track other's people location. *'Telepathy:' She can read minds and project her thoughts into others ,communicate and control other's minds.She was able to see Damian's memories of his past. *'Empathic Healing:' She can heal someone by empathically entering their own subconscious mind and ease their pain. However, this ability leaves her exhausted. *'Telekinesis: '''Raven can move, control and manipulate living being or inanimate objects with her mind, when she uses her telekinetic powers that manifest as a purple aura around herself and the targets she telekinetically controls. *'Telekinetic Aura:' The aura around herself can shield her from energy attacks and makes her bulletproof. When tapping into her true form, her full power takes on the shape of a raven. *'Telekinetic Constructs: Raven's telekinetic aura can change its shape and form, examples being sharp tentacles and sharp blades or a concussive force blasts, bolts or waves of purple telekinetic energy. She can even form strong, telekinetic energy shields,walls and discs that can withstand a lot of damage, but can eventually exhaust. *'''Telekinetic Flight: Raven is capable of telekinetically levitating and soaring through air, with or without her aura being around her. *'Teleportation: '''Raven can also teleport through large purple portals, which can carry herself and others from one place to another, even if the destination is in another world or dimension.She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. *'True Form: 'Raven's skin can turn red and her face becomes like that of Trigon's, allowing her to access her full power, which takes on the shape of a raven. *'Magic: '''Raven uses circles and symbols written in the ground for ritualistic magic, calling on the spirits of Azarath for strength and protection for her allies. She also meditates while in this ritual, levitating above the ritual circle. She used this ritual and mediation to accidentally summon her father to Azarath, as well as to put a spell on the Teen Titans to keep them from being used by Trigon. Trivia *In the comics, her civilian name is Rachel Roth. *Instead of Beast Boy as in the comics, Raven seems to feel attracted by Damian. *Raven first appeared in a special insert in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980), and was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. Category:Superheroes